


Frostbitten

by colourmeblack



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, like wow they are so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/colourmeblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day she found the courage to ask him to stay with her, he recoiled back. As if her words stung him. As if her very existence was poisonous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbitten

On the day she found the courage to ask him to stay with her, he recoiled back. As if her words stung him. As if her very existence was poisonous.

"I'm immortal, you're not. Thus we can't love. This... this isn't supposed to happen," he sighed, fingers running through his hair in frustration, "It will only hurt you. And me. You'll age, and maybe find another man more suitable for you. Then at some point you'll die, while I will always be stuck with the time, as the time consumes you away. I won't cease unless there's nobody who believes in me anymore. And I won't die either, even in the worst case scenario. Will never."

"W-we can try," she gasped back an answer, "Because how will we know something isn't worth to be fought over if--"

"I know we can always try! I know!" he snapped, voice exasperated, "But it won't work. We have to--we ought to stop, or else it's going to harm us, bringing nothing but misery--"

"And happiness," she mumbled, "Happiness. D'you forget about that?"

"Happiness isn't absolute nor eternal. It's just an ethereal concept we can never get our grasp upon. An abstract idea to conceal nothingness, to give hopes to people when actually there's nothing to believe in." he reached out to wipe a minute-sized ice sliding down her cheeks, "We might be happy one day, then lost in a wallowing sadness by the next morning. I--I can't let you fall into the darkest pit of hell-like despair, while all I can bring to you is just misery. You don't deserve to be hurt, let alone by someone like me. It's better if I leave, and also better for you to... start. Seeking for someone else. Who is not me."

She kept her mouth shut, dainty fingers slowly carving ornaments out of the icy wall beside her. Of a girl and a boy who can never become one. Whom roles had made an invisible but unmistakable barrier, restraining them to reach out for each other. She sketched smiles on the faces, but at the same time her frozen tears slid down her cheeks onto the freezing ground, echoing soft _plink_ s sound in the enormous hall.

When eventually she had met someone who can keep her company, why does that certain someone decide to leave?

He took both of her hands and squeezes them gently before leaning in for one last kiss to their goodbye. His fingers swept her fringe out of her face, the slight contact causing her to subconsciously lean into the cold touches, relishing in the feeling and warmth somehow radiated from his skin, though it's practically nonsensical because his body temperature is just as cold as her, if not colder.

Tears welled up beneath her eyes-- _Is it--is it_ really _impossible for them?_

"Do we… do we really not have the chance?" she whispered as he stood up, grabbing a wooden stick out of nowhere. He fixed his hoodie so that it covered his head before crouching down until he's eye-level with her once again, saying softly,

"You--I--we can freeze anything, but can we freeze the time and make it stop running away from the spaces between our fingers?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my livejournal/wordpress (phew).


End file.
